


a shining star in a pitch black sky

by Littlehouse



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Josh is a magician, M/M, Slow Build, also the rating will change lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bleak, dreary life plagued with visions that threatened to swallow him whole was what Tyler had expected for his life. A bright, colorful magician with sparks at his fingertips changes everything and chases the darkness away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Colorless was what life was like for Tyler.  


Not literally black and white, of course, because he could see color. But it all felt dull and diluted, like through a bad filter. Not even the literal sun could brighten the dark that crept into the corners of his vision sometimes.

His parents tried to encourage him to see the brighter side of things, brushed off his quiet moods as just teenager things. It was hard to see the bright side of things when all you could see sometimes were twisting shadows and blurred far off faces of people he wasn’t sure was real. Whenever he tried talking about it, however, his parents exchanged nervous glances and brushed it off to not enough sleep.  


His friends listened and nodded when he explained, but offered up shrugs for solutions. Tyler recently started shrugging when someone asked what was wrong and why he had such deep bags under his eyes. It was getting tiring saying the same things but not having anyone actually listen.  


Tyler resigned himself to a colorless life. Nothing could help change it.

 

"Did you see him?" Jenna whispered during history. Tyler chewed absentmindedly on the eraser of his pencil and shook his head. "He was hanging out behind the gym at lunch, reading palms again. I'm telling you, you gotta meet him."  


Tyler crinkled his nose and scribbled on his lined paper. He didn't know if he believed in magic, especially not some weird dude holding the palms of high school girls and promising futures with untold happiness.  


"Why? I could go to a fortune teller at the mall and get the same things told to me."

"No way," Jenna shook her head. "I don't believe in those things, but Debby met him and he told her about her grandmother and what happened when she died at the hospital. I've never seen her in tears before."  


Tyler made a face. "Lucky guess," He shrugged. "Lots of people’s grandmothers die in hospitals."  


"Yeah, but he didn't ask her any questions. He just looked at her and said 'Nana says keep holding on to the stars in your dreams, just like in the hospital.' How could he know that?" She poked his arm for emphasis.  


"I don't know," Tyler sighed. "But I don't want to go see someone who is gonna tell me things I don't need to hear." Jenna made a face like she disagreed but kept quiet, turning back to her assignment.  


After a minute of silence she whispered, "Maybe you need to hear something positive from a stranger."  


Tyler ignored her as he stood to turn in his work. 

 

 

After school, Tyler saw another group of kids gathered behind the gym. Jenna and Debby were crowded together with other kids he recognized, and he found himself stopping to watch. He saw Jenna grin and extend her hand into the crowd, palm gently touched by a larger hand. He saw flashes of colorful clothing and hair, but didn't see the face of who was holding her hand.

She looked absolutely enchanted, watching her hand with glowing eyes as fingers traced around her palm. Debby grinned and squeezed her shoulder, and they both giggled at something unheard.

He contemplated going over to see what the fuss was about, maybe expose the fortune teller as a fraud, but shrank back from the group when black spots prickled the edge of his vision.

He turned around and looked at the other side of the street. 

He saw them there, standing awkwardly, hunched and stiff. His vision blurred staring at the face of the person - thing - and he brought a hand up to rub at his eyes.

"Not real," He mumbled to himself, "It's not real." 

He started to walk, grimacing at the way he trembled with each step, towards the short cut to his house. He ignored the lingering feeling of the presence on his neck, tinging the base of his spine. 

 

 

That night he didn't sleep.

 

 

The chatter of his classmates during music class was centered around one thing that made Tyler clench his teeth. 

"Jenna told me you haven't met him yet." Brendon conversed idly, lazily strumming his guitar. 

“Nope.” Tyler answered, head resting on his folded arms over his desk. 

“Why not?” Brendon asked. “It’s all fun and games, but this guy is actually cool.”

“Don’t care.” Tyler said. Brendon sighed. 

“You’re no fun.” He pouted. Tyler shrugged.

“I’m not falling for some bullshit a creepy guy who has a palm fetish tells me.” Tyler huffed, “I don’t get why everyone likes him. Why is he even allowed outside of the school? Stranger danger, man.” 

Brendon didn’t answer and chose to pluck random chords on his guitar. The melody made Tyler feel sleepy. 

He jolted up when black spots clouded his vision. 

Brendon looked at him, brows furrowed, and put his guitar down. 

“Dude, you okay?” He asked, watching him intently. Tyler looked around the classroom in a mild panic, bringing his hands up to wipe at his face. Not here. Surely not here? 

“Yeah, I- fine. I’m fine.” He mumbled, standing up. “Just gotta pee.” Brendon didn’t look convinced as he watched him get up and go towards the teacher, mumbling something about the bathroom pass. 

Tyler walked through the halls at a brisk pace, rubbing his eyes and panting. He had never had his vision swim in class before. He wasn’t sure what to do – aside from escaping to the bathroom, it wasn’t like he could get up and walk around until it was gone. 

He ignored the figure standing at the end of the hallway with a smeared face as he pushed the door open to the bathroom. 

Tyler turned on the sink and splashed water on his face, not knowing what else to do. He gripped the edges of the sink and shook, trying to breathe deeply. 

“Not real.” He said, “Not real. Not real. Not real. Notrealnotrealnotrealnot—“

“Tyler?” 

Tyler froze and stiffly turned towards the door. He blinked at Brendon and tried to force himself to relax. “Hey.”

Brendon stared at him before clearing his throat.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, not moving. Tyler imagined he looked like something out of a horror movie.

“Nothing.” He said quickly. 

“… Bad lie,” Brendon said, “What the hell happened? You ran out of the classroom like it was on fire.”

“I didn’t run.” Tyler crinkled his nose. His breathing was still uneven.

“Yeah, you did.” Brendon pressed. “What happened?” 

Tyler let a silence fall over them as he thought. How could he explain to Brendon that he was pretty sure he saw monsters? Demons, ghosts, whatever they were. There was no way his friend would believe him. It was hard to wrap his head around the idea, let alone explain it to somebody else. 

Brendon tapped his foot and Tyler shook his head.

“I’ll tell you later.” He mumbled, reaching for the paper towel dispenser. He grabbed a fistful and rubbed them over his face as Brendon sighed. 

The figure was gone from the hallway when they walked back to class.

 

 

“… And predicted it correctly! Can you imagine?” Jenna gushed, grinning down at her paper. Tyler couldn’t believe that his friend had fallen for this creep. 

“Anybody could predict that.” He grumbled, close to breaking his pencil in half.  


Jenna shook her head. “No way. He told me word for word what my grandfather had told me before he left, and then last night we got a call from him saying he would be able to make it in for my spring break this year. How could he predict that?” 

Tyler settled for a halfhearted shrug, doodling over his notebook with disinterest. 

“I don’t know.” He answered gruffly. It was getting annoying hearing everyone praise this fake fortune teller. Palm reader. Magician. Whatever he was. 

Jenna frowned at him a little and turned back to her work. 

“Why are you so against him?” She asked. 

“I don’t believe in that stuff,” Tyler said, feeling aggravated, “I already told you. It’s all fake.” 

“I don’t either, but I gave it a chance. Because it’s _fun._ ” Jenna huffed, crossing her arms. “And his prediction turned out to be true. So what if it was a guess? It made me happy.” 

“It’s fake,” Tyler grit out, standing up from his seat. “I’m getting so sick of hearing about this guy.” Jenna watched with wide eyes as he stormed from the library, haphazardly throwing his backpack over his shoulder. 

 

 

That night, he had a dream with black spots and blurry faces. He woke up with a start after a flash of color made everything clear again.

 

 

Tyler stayed afterschool the next day to get extra help from his math teacher. His classmate, a girl with bright hair whose name he forgot, finished at the same time he did. They walked through the hallway together and the girl eyed him curiously. 

“Hey,” She waved. Tyler waved back.

“Hi.” 

“Have you met the magician yet?” She asked. Tyler felt his mood go sour. 

“No. I don’t believe in that kind of stuff.” The girl pursed her lips and slowly came to a stop. 

“I don’t believe that.” She said after a moment of staring at him. Tyler blinked at her.

“Why?” He asked. 

“… I just get a feeling from you.” She smiled. She held out her hand to him. “Hayley, by the way.” Tyler took her hand awkwardly and shook it. 

“Hi. I’m Tyler.” Hayley nodded.

“I know,” She said, “Let’s go see him.” 

Against his better judgement, he felt his feet follow after her.

 

 

The magician wasn’t quite how Tyler imagined him.

Bright pink hair was what caught his attention first, and the man donned a black kimono with roses on it. He smiled at them, eyes crinkling at the edges, and Tyler was struck by how handsome he was. He extended a hand to Tyler and grinned.

“I was hoping you would come soon,” He said earnestly, “I was beginning to think I would have to come find you.” Tyler awkwardly took the man’s hand and shook it, glancing sideways at Hayley. 

“I’m sure you say that to everyone you meet.” Tyler said, pulling his hand back. He was glad it was so late in the afternoon and nobody else was around. The magician laughed, and Tyler tried to ignore how he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sound.

“I promise, I don’t,” He said, “I really have been waiting for you.” 

Tyler looked at Hayley again and sighed. “Right. And I guess we were supposed to meet so you could tell me something important.” 

The magician shrugged loosely, smile never falling from his face. 

“I do have something important to ask you.” He admitted, and took a step closer to Tyler. He held his hand out expectantly, and Tyler huffed before shoving his hand into the magician’s, palm up.

The other man’s hand was warm and calming, and Tyler had the odd sense of trusting it to keep him safe. The magician brought his other hand up and lightly traced his palm, fingertips ghosting over Tyler’s hand.

“Trouble at home,” he sighed, shaking his head, “Your parents… and friends. They don’t believe you. Don’t understand.” Tyler felt a lump in his throat appear and felt himself go cold. “It looks like you can beat them, though. With guidance and practice. It will definitely happen.” The magician nodded and patted his hand. “You have such a bright future possible.”

Tyler pulled his hand back stiffly and frowned at the man.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said. The magician crossed his arms and tilted his head. He tapped his bottom lip in thought, looking concerned.

“Is it possible…” He mumbled and then shook his head. “You’ve seen them,” He said, “I feel the energy on you.” He sighed and put his hands on his hips. “You see the creatures, right? The dark ones, makes your vision—“ He waved a hand in front of his face, “blurry, right? Kinda hard to see?” 

Tyler felt his mouth grow dry. How could this man possibly know… ? The magician sighed, frowning a little.

“They can be dangerous, if you don’t know how to control it. They’re looking for a medium. A portal back to this realm.” Tyler’s head swam as the man continued speaking. What the hell was he talking about? Portals? “I can help you fight them, help defend yourself,” he continued, “but only if you accept my help.” 

“No,” Tyler blurted out, taking a step back, “I- I told you. I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” 

The magician watched as Tyler walked away quickly, hunched over and shaken. 

“If you change your mind,” he called after him, “you know where to find me.” Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes. Fat chance at that happening.

 

 

That night he woke up with a start to vision speckled with dark spots and blurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! This story is based off an AU that my girlfriend and I had developed a little while ago - so I know exactly what happens, I just gotta write it out lol. I don't know how many chapters this story will be and still haven't worked out whether or not it will be a two part story (original and sequel) or just one giant story,.,,.,, but anyways thank u all so much for reading!!! If you have any questions please ask and I'll be happy to answer them!
> 
> PS I am awful at summaries and titles don't look at me


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew now that the shadows following him were real, and he wasn’t imagining them or having hallucinations of grandeur.

Jenna didn’t look at Tyler during homeroom.  

Or history. 

Or lunch. 

Or study hall. 

Tyler let out a frustrated sigh in the middle of the library, digging the base of his palms into his eyes. He ignored the flare of pain and colorful spots that popped up in his dark vision. He could handle being isolated; he’d dealt with that before. He didn’t know if he could handle his best friend being angry with him. The librarian shushed him after he let out another loud, aggravated sigh.  

God, he was tired. 

The presence that woke him during the night before kept him awake until the morning, pacing around the length of his room and wringing his hands until it finally faded from his yard. He’d never been bothered (stalked? haunted?) that long before and it was hard to ignore the effects of the visit. His mom had looked worried when he passed up breakfast, pushing his eggs around the plate with his fork. 

He didn’t know where it went, but he hoped it wouldn’t return. Ever. 

Tyler sighed again. He had never been that lucky. 

 

 

“Hey.” 

Tyler peeked around his locker door and blinked. Jenna stood with her arms crossed, looking sour. Tyler swallowed. 

“Hi.” He offered back, meekly. She said nothing, looking expectant. Tyler sighed. “Yeah, I saw him.” 

“So I heard,” She said, “Why?” Tyler paused and turned back to the interior of his locker. 

“… I don’t know,” He admitted awkwardly, “I can’t explain it. I just did.” He chewed his lip and pulled his history book into his backpack. “Like I was being pulled to him, I guess.” Jenna glanced away and sighed. 

“Was he the fake you thought he was?” She asked. Tyler shook his head. “What did he tell you?” He momentarily froze and looked at her. 

“What?” 

“The magician,” Jenna said slowly, “What did he say?” Tyler felt the blood drain from his face and he coughed lightly. 

“Nothing.” Nothing that anyone needed to know, anyways. Jenna looked less than pleased. 

“I know you’re lying.” 

“He didn’t- he lied.” Tyler stuttered, trying not to think about what the man had told him. How could he explain it? 

“He lied.” Jenna repeated, sounding unconvinced. 

“Yeah.” Tyler said, staring at his hands. His nails were short from being bitten. Jenna sighed and pushed her bangs behind her ears. 

“I don’t believe you,” She said, looking down, “but I won’t make you tell me. I just want you to know I’m annoyed that you went to visit him after all this,” she made a motion with her hand, “preaching that he was a phony and a fake but then you turned around and—“ 

“It doesn’t matter!” Tyler said quickly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I made you upset and I’m sorry I went to go visit him. I’m sorry, Jenna, just- just don’t be mad at me anymore.” 

A steady silence passed between them and Tyler slumped, defeated. “Sorry,” He mumbled, turning from her, “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey,” She took his hand gently, “I’m not mad.” Tyler looked at her and chewed his bottom lip. “I said I was annoyed. Not mad.” She frowned at him, and squeezed his hand before sighing. “Let’s walk home together.” 

“I’m out of your way.” Tyler said softly. Jenna shrugged. 

“I don’t care.” 

He smiled as she walked ahead of him, pulling his hand with her. 

 

 

They lounged in his room later, attempting to study for history. Tyler sat on his bed, propped up against the wall and Jenna laid on her stomach on the floor, book open in front of her. 

“It is reported,” She read, “That King Henry VII named his son after the hero Arthur from the legends of Camelot. The King would have wanted to influence his heir to rule with the same fairness and regality that the fabled king did, and to leave an imprint as lasting as the tales.” She stopped reading and looked up at Tyler. “Agree with the book, or not?” Tyler nodded halfheartedly, scribbling on the margins of his paper. He was half paying attention to Jenna. She made a face. “Come on, Tyler, this assignment isn’t that hard.” 

“We’re not even talking about real history,” Tyler said, “We’re talking about tall tales and legends.” 

“Henry VII and Arthur Tudor were real people,” She argued, “And it’s fascinating to think that they thought King Arthur was a real person. And Guinevere, Lancelot, Merlin.” Tyler’s nose crinkled. 

“Merlin definitely wasn’t real.” He said. Jenna rolled her eyes. 

“He could have been. Nobody knows. There’s lots of people who theorize he was real, and he’s behind things like Stonehenge.” She flipped through the book and pointed to a picture, clearly meant to be Merlin. It depicted a man with a long beard and a purple robe, talking to someone else who held a book. Tyler stared at it and looked down at his notebook. 

“If he was real, then wizard fashion has certainly evolved.” He murmured. He turned red and looked up at Jenna who was smiling. He pointed a pencil at her, “That doesn’t mean anything. It was a joke.” 

“Mm,” She sounded unconvinced and went back to the book, “I’m sure.” Tyler felt his face grow hotter. 

“That guy is a phony and he looks ridiculous.” He huffed, looking back down at his paper. 

“I didn’t say anything about him.” Jenna answered back, casually flipping through pages. “Why are you so obsessed with him?” Tyler opened his mouth to protest and made an aggravated noise. 

“I am not!” He argued, looking at Jenna incredulously. She giggled and shut their book, assumingly haven given up on studying. 

“You talk about him all the time,” She teased, “I wonder what he said to you? Did he say he knows that you’ve been watching and he’s ready to sweep you off your feet?” Tyler tried to push the image of that happening from his brain and shook his head. 

“No. He didn’t.” He said, glancing towards his window out of habit. “He didn’t say anything truthful. It was all- it was all lies. I couldn’t believe what he said to me.” 

Jenna watched him carefully and put her chin in her hand. “If it was a lie,” She said softly, “Why do you have such a hard time thinking about it?” 

Tyler opened his mouth to answer and then closed it. He knew Jenna knew he was lying. And she wasn’t asking him to tell her – she was asking him a good question, actually. It was hard not to obsess over what the man told him when it was frighteningly true. He knew now that the shadows following him were real, and he wasn’t imagining them or having hallucinations of grandeur. It scared the shit out of him knowing there were actual monsters after him, but at least he wasn’t crazy. 

“Tyler?” 

He blinked and looked at Jenna, vision swimming slightly. She looked concerned, and he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. 

“I’m okay.” He answered back. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. He could hear her getting up, and he nodded. When he opened his eyes his vision was clear again. Not a monster, then. 

“Yeah,” He nodded, closing his book, “I am. Promise.” She watched him for a moment before nodding herself, and bent down to get her things. “I should get going. It’s getting late.” 

“Do you want my mom to drive you home?” Tyler offered, rubbing the sides of his face. Jenna shook her head and zipped up her backpack. 

“I don’t live that far.” She smiled at him and climbed on the bed to get a hug. “I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” Tyler nodded and waved as she left his room, shutting the door behind her. He climbed off his bed and walked to his window, watching as she left his house and down the street. When his vision started to swim again, he closed his eyes and concentrated. 

“Not real,” He started mumbling, “Not real.” He opened one eye and peeked outside, feeling his stomach grow cold when he saw a shadow at the end of his driveway. He tried to keep himself composed and steadied his breathing, shutting his eyes again. He swallowed thickly before whispering, “Go away.” 

He opened his eyes after what felt like hours, and the shadow was gone. 

 

 

A few days later, and Tyler was feeling triumphant. Who knew getting rid of the ghosts could be so easy? 

He still didn’t know what to call them – ghosts, monsters, shadows – but it hardly mattered when he finally figured out how to get them away. Go away. He smiled again, jotting down notes in math class. Never again would he be stalked. 

He started sitting next to Hayley in class, finding that she was developing into a really good friend. They had bonded over some musical interests they found they shared, and it went from there. She also never mentioned their visit with the magician, which was really nice. 

“Are you getting any of this?” She whispered to him, leaning in with a smile. He snorted and shook his head, scribbling down notes. 

“Nope.” He answered back, and she giggled. They tended to goof off more than anything, but their teacher was nice, and always willing to offer help after school. His parents would be pissed if they found out, but he didn’t care. 

He found that recently, he hadn’t a care in the world. 

“I can’t figure out how she keeps getting the area,” Hayley complained with a crinkled nose, “I try dividing like she said, but I keep getting the wrong answers.” She huffed and lightly smacked her calculator. Tyler grinned and stifled a giggle, trying to pay attention to the board. He really was, but Hayley was always funny without trying to be, so it made it hard to concentrate. When she smacked it again, his vision blurred.

He blinked, tiny black spots appearing in his line of vision, and let out an annoyed huff. “Go away,” He muttered, closing his eyes and concentrating. He heard Hayley put down her calculator and sigh, and he opened his eyes. His vision was clear and he smiled victoriously. 

Then everything went black, and he felt a pressure bearing down painfully on the back of his neck. The suddenness of it left him gagging, leaving over in his seat and gripping the edge of his desk. He struggled to breathe, struggled to keep calm and not draw any attention to himself, struggled to keep calm and not panic. Tears welled at the edges of his eyes as he choked in a short breath, feeling pushed down onto his desk. 

“What’s wrong?” Hayley asked quickly, putting a hand on his back. The presence retreated slightly, and he blinked when his vision slowly returned. Glancing around it seemed nobody had noticed, and he let his forehead rest against the desk.

“Bathroom,” he mumbled weakly, trembling all over. “Just- I’ll feel better when I go to the bathroom.” 

Hayley didn’t try to stop him as he raised his hand and asked to be excused; she watched with worried eyes as he took the pass from the teacher and stumbled into the hallway. 

_Get ahold of yourself,_ He thought, hand pressing against the lockers as he passed through the hallway, _You know how to beat this. It’s fine. It will be okay._ He swallowed thickly, not sure if he really believed his thoughts. 

“Go away,” He whimpered, feeling pressure on the back of his neck again. He looked around quickly, starting to get scared, and didn’t see anything. Oh god, maybe this one was invisible even to him? “Go away,” He said again, quickening his pace to the bathroom. The pressure seemed to grow, and he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck to try and alleviate the pain. “Go away, go away, go away.” 

He rounded the corner, and came face to face with a dark, angry shadow. He felt the blood drain from his face and panic took over his body. It twisted towards him, and he heard a scream.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a lot shorter for some reason, and for that I apologize :( I am about halfway through the next chapter so it should be published tomorrow or the day after, so I'll try not to keep you all in too much suspense! 
> 
> Any questions please feel free to ask. Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler jumped when there was knocking at the front door.

Tyler turned towards his wall when he heard his mother open his bedroom door. 

“I brought you dinner,” she said gently, and he heard the soft clinking of a dinner plate being set on his desk. “It’s chicken and rice.” 

Tyler stayed still, hoping that she would think he was asleep and leave. Instead, she sat down on the edge of his bed and set a warm hand on his arm. 

“Tyler,” she said, “Can you please tell me what happened at school?” 

Tyler chewed his lip. What had happened? He remembered math class, burning lungs, and then he was turning a corner… 

He hadn’t spoken ten words since he woke up in the nurses office. He nodded when they asked if he was okay and shrugged when they asked if he had had a history of fainting. He shook his head when they asked if he was in pain. He had been sent home early, his mother frantic and touching his face when she picked him up from school. He told her that he had fainted and he didn’t know why. When he got home he went up to his room, shut the door, and buried himself under his blankets. 

His mother sighed and stood up from the bed, floorboards creaking under her. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” she said. Tyler waited until his door was shut to look over his shoulder, and then rolled onto his back. He didn’t want to talk about what happened with anyone, least of all his mother. 

Tyler sighed and pulled the blankets over his head in an attempt to shut out the world. 

 

 

His dreams were plagued with darkness, and he woke up in a cold sweat. 

 

 

Tyler was allowed to stay home from school the next day, much to his relief. Going back to school made him nervous now that he knew the shadows could hurt him. He sent off a quick text to Jenna and Hayley saying he was sick, asked them to update him on their respective shared classes, and then opened up his laptop. 

Pulling up google search, Tyler tapped his finger on his desk before typing in _how to get rid of ghosts_. He paused before backspacing, making a noise of frustration. That was stupid and wouldn’t get him any results. 

_how do exorcisms work_

No, that was dumb too.

_how do demons haunt people_

No, scratch that. 

Tyler chewed on his lip and thought for a moment before swallowing and typing on his keyboard.

_how to fight off angry spirits_

Tyler jumped when there was knocking at the front door when he hit search. He glanced at the clock at the corner of his laptop and frowned when he saw it was only a little past eleven. His siblings wouldn’t be home from school yet, and his sister always had a key to let them in. His mom would be at work until about four, and his dad would be at work until late. Unless he took a lunch break early to come check on him – but he would just let himself in, not knock. 

More knocking, more persistent this time, and Tyler stood up to peek out his window. Despite craning his neck and pushing his face into the glass, he couldn’t see who it was – whoever was at the door must be standing right on top of it. 

Tyler opted to ignore it and settled back into his seat, wanting to get back to his research. He smiled to himself after calling it research – his mother would have a fit if she knew what kind of research he was conducting. 

The knocking came again, loud and quick, and Tyler rolled his eyes. If it was a salesman they were annoyingly determined. 

“I know you’re home,” a voice said that Tyler recognized, “please come down so I can help. Please?” 

Tyler stared out his window when he realized it was the magician from school. A million questions buzzed through his mind – how did the magician know where he lived? What did he want to help with? Why did he have to come when Tyler was alone? 

“Tyler,” he said, “I don’t want them to hurt you. Please come down.” 

Tyler felt his stomach churn as he tried to remember if he had told him his name. 

“Your neighbors probably think I’m crazy, so if you wanted to embarrass me first you succeeded.” The magician didn’t sound hurt – more like he was laughing at a joke a friend had told him as he continued knocking and pleading. Would this guy even leave if Tyler didn’t talk to him? 

He glanced out the window again and shut his laptop before standing and heading downstairs. 

When he reached the front door it took what felt like an hour for him to get the nerve to even open it. When he did, he saw the magician sitting on the porch steps, hands folded in his lap. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Tyler standing behind the storm door. Tyler swallowed nervously and crossed his arms, trying to look tough. This guy could be a maniac – he could come in and kill him if he wanted. 

Probably not. Maybe.

“I was beginning to think you would ignore me forever,” the magician said, having the grace to look sheepish. 

“I should call the police,” Tyler said stiffly. The wizard man held up his hands and stood up slowly, stepping down from the porch. 

“I know it’s weird that I’m here,” he said slowly, and Tyler scoffed, “but I don’t want you to get hurt again. If you don’t learn how to fight them then you’ll be attacked again, and this time, it might not be where people can find you.” 

Tyler flitted his gaze to the floor and chewed the inside of his cheek. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled, “I’m fine.” 

“Why are you home?” The man asked, talking gently like he would to a scared animal. “Please. I can help you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I don’t even know your name!” Tyler burst out, arms flailing in the air, “You keep bugging me and acting like you know me but I barely know you!” 

The magician blinked at Tyler and slowly began to turn red.

“Ah, shit. I haven’t told you, have I?” The magician sighed, his floral jacket floating in the breeze that ran across the porch. “I’m sorry, Tyler. My name is Josh.” 

“Josh?” Tyler asked, nose crinkling. What a plain name for an extraordinary looking person. 

“Josh,” he said, nodding. “The one and only.” 

“Okay, Josh,” Tyler said, “What makes you think I’m being attacked or haunted or- or whatever it is you think is happening to me?” 

“Your aura is weak,” Josh said simply. “That, combined with your gift, is like a magnet to these presences.” 

“My- my what?” Tyler stumbled back a little, feeling his palms start to sweat. 

“Your aura is weak,” Josh started, “It’s—“ 

“No,” Tyler interrupted, “No, my- my _gift?"_

Josh looked at Tyler and then smiled sadly at him. 

“You have a gift,” he explained slowly, “that not many people have. It can be powerful and very useful if you know how to use it.” 

“I don't have anything,” Tyler said quickly, “I’m nothing. You’re wrong” 

“Yes you are,” Josh said steadily, “you have the ability to communicate with beings that have moved on from this plane of existence.” 

Tyler shook his head as Josh spoke, the words making him go numb. He didn’t want to believe them, wanted so bad for it to be fake, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed like it could be true.

“I told you, when we first met,” Josh said softly, “They’re looking for a medium. That’s you – the medium.” 

Tyler found it difficult to swallow as his mouth went dry. 

“I think you should leave,” he said quietly, “Please.” 

Josh looked like he might protest but after a moment of silence, he nodded slowly, and turned to leave. Tyler shut and locked the front door and went back to his room, more exhausted than he had felt the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I feel really bad for literally taking over a year to post a new chapter but better late than never right????? (I might rewrite the first two chapters because they read really messy and gross to me, but if people think they read alright then I won't worry about it)
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions or critiques!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler looked around the hallways with wide eyes and slight shock. Everyone continued to walk through the hallways at a normal pace, seemingly oblivious to the voice that was so clear to him. The voice was dark, deep, almost guttural. There was no way that he was the only one who heard it.
> 
> Unless…

_what is a medium_

Tyler’s hand hovered over the enter key on his laptop, staring at the question. The drop down menu offered him extensions – _… in art, … in science, … of exchange._ Medium was too broad of an answer. Typing in the rest of his question, though, seemed too scary. 

It had been a few hours since the magician – or Josh, rather – had paid him a visit. Tyler was conflicted on what to call him in his head. If he kept calling him the magician, that made it less personal, but it acknowledged that he might have some power. Calling him Josh had the opposite effect – it rendered him a normal human being, but knowing his name felt weird and almost intimate. Like the man could be his neighbor. 

Tyler glanced back at his laptop screen and his lingering question.

With a sigh of frustration, Tyler shut his laptop and stood up. He would rather sulk than find out answers he didn’t want to know.

 

 

Downstairs, Tyler found his brother in the den, the TV turned on to a show about ghost hunting. Tyler crinkled his nose and debated sitting down for a full forty seconds before deciding he looked weird standing and staring, and reluctantly took a seat in the armchair closest to the doorway. 

“Hey,” his brother quipped, eyes focused on the show flashing across the screen. 

“Hi,” Tyler mumbled in return, attempting to look as uninterested as possible.

The ghost hunters in the show were using night vision, so everything was cast in an eerie green light. One of the ghost hunters was speaking into a recording device, asking various questions to any spirits hanging around. The silence that hung between each question was unnerving, but when a crash was heard after the ghost hunter asked another question, Tyler rolled his eyes.

“This stuff is so fake,” he mumbled. 

“No way,” Zack retorted, munching on a handful of chips, “It’s totally real.” 

Tyler supposed there was no convincing him otherwise, and it was best to avoid banter over something so stupid. They’d end up bickering, and then Zack would miss half the show, and end up getting mad and rewinding it and making Tyler sit through the show all over again. Best to just stay quiet.

The cameras changed to a different group of people in a small room, probably a basement or cellar of some sort. The camera man was filming a woman in night vision who seemed to be listening to something. 

“What is she even doing,” Tyler asked, more rhetorical than anything. She looked ridiculous – wide eyed and head tilted so far it was nearly sideways.

“That’s Kate,” Zack answered, “She’s a medium. She’s probably talking to a ghost or something. I remember one episode…”

Tyler ignored Zack and focused on the woman on screen. She was unblinking and nodding very slowly, seemingly in a trance. She lifted her head up from its titled position and opened her mouth and sighed, very long and deep. 

“The spirits are very disrupted here,” she mumbled, “They keep saying ‘John. John did this.’” 

“John was the name of the owner of the house,” one of the camera men said to her.

“I believe if we perform a cleansing they will be appeased,” Kate said, turning away as if she were still in a trance. Then the show faded away and turned into a commercial break. 

“Isn’t she cool?” Zack asked with a mouthful of chips. Tyler blinked, staring at the TV quite unimpressed.

“That’s it?” he asked flatly. 

“What?” Zack asked back, raising an eyebrow. “Dude, she spoke with the dead. What do you mean ‘that’s it’?” 

“She’s a fake,” Tyler said, standing up from his seat rather quickly, “Completely fake.”

“Dude, just because you don’t like the show doesn’t mean you have to be a Debbie downer,” Zack huffed.

“No, I’m telling you, that’s not how it is,” Tyler insisted, “You never see people, just clouds and figures. They’re always mean and you never hear words, you get weird feelings and intentions. She’s a fake and this whole show is, too.” 

“How would you know?” Zack challenged, frowning at his brother, “She’s totally real. You’re not a medium so don’t judge her.”

“Yes, I-…” Tyler stopped and shut his mouth, looking back at his brother who stared at him curiously.

“You okay, dude?” he asked, sitting up a little on the couch. Tyler nodded stiffly.

“I’m fine. You’re right. I shouldn’t judge her.” 

Tyler turned away from his brother before he could hear his reply, walking quickly towards the stairs. His mother descended them, dressed in pajamas, as he reached the bottom of the steps. She beamed when she saw him.

“I’m glad you’re out of your room,” she said, “Are you feeling better? You should go to school tomorrow.”

_Shit._ School was still a thing. 

Tyler tried to smile but was sure it looked more like a grimace. “Yeah, mom,” he said softly, starting to ascend the stairs, “I feel fine.” 

She made him stop so she could kiss his forehead and then sent him back up the stairs. 

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay, mom,” he mumbled, jogging up the remainder of the steps and into his room. His stomach clenched in knots as he pulled back his blanket and got into bed.

 

 

Nightmares plagued his sleep, and he drowned in darkness.

 

 

Tyler kept his head low in the hallway at school. It was Friday, and he wanted nothing more than for the day to end and to go home. He was sure he had circles under his eyes, and it didn’t help that people were whispering about him fainting in the hallway and being sent home. He rubbed at his eyes as he approached his locker and tried to remember the combination.

“Are you feeling better?”

Tyler looked up and saw Hayley standing next to his locker, smiling at him. Her hair had changed in the day since he saw her – it was bright red now, instead of the orange it was on Wednesday when he had last seen her.

“Your hair changed,” Tyler noted, spinning the combination on his locker. Brendan helped him change it in the beginning of the year because there was no way he was going to remember the assigned code. Some combination of 5-10-15, but he could never get it right on the first try.

“Thank you for noticing,” Hayley beamed, “School rules tell me that I can only have natural colors, so technically I can get away with this. But anyways, how are you feeling?” 

Tyler shrugged, turning the combination again. It wasn’t 10-15-5, apparently. “Tired,” he admitted, “I just want to go home.”

“Still feeling sick?” Hayley asked, leaning her head against the lockers next to Tyler who stiffened at her question. “Sorry,” she amended, waving a hand, “You don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Tyler murmured, opening his locker and pulling out his history book, “I don’t really feel sick. I just feel drained. I’m tired, and I’m scared…” He bit his lip, instantly wanting to take the word back.

“Maybe you should see a doctor?” Hayley asked, “If you’re feeling like that after fainting there could be something wrong with you. Like low blood sugar or something.” 

“It’s nothing physically wrong with me,” Tyler shook his head, closing his locker and spinning the combination. “It’s all…”

He let out a sigh of frustration and shook his head. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Hayley shrugged, “I get it.” 

Tyler looked at her and she smiled at him, and he felt that she really did get it. 

“See you in math class?” she asked, and Tyler nodded.

“See you in math.”

She gave him a little wave and walked off to her homeroom. 

 

 

Jenna took one look at Tyler in homeroom and gave him a hug. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, frowning and looking him up and down. 

“I’ve been better, but I’ll be alright,” Tyler sighed, taking his seat next to her. Jenna sat down and scooted her chair closer to him, leaning in. 

“Are you eating,” she asked softly, putting a hand on his arm, “because I know you fainted and I know that-“

“Yes, I’m eating,” Tyler assured her quickly, face growing red with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe she would think that. “I just got dizzy and fainted, and it didn’t help I was really tired that day.”

Jenna didn’t look convinced, but didn’t press the issue further. 

“Alright,” she said slowly, “You know if you need me for anything I’m here for you. I always have been.”

“I know,” Tyler said, nodding, “I promise I will.”

 

 

The day seemed to drag by for Tyler. 

He felt heavy, dragging his feet everywhere he went, and slumped in his seat during his classes. All he could think about was going home and sleeping, and hoping that by Monday everyone would forget what happened to him. In creative writing he sat staring at his computer, unable to think and unable to get any words on the screen. At lunch he didn’t eat anything, putting his head down and trying to nap through the roaring noise of the lunchroom. Even music class, which he usually looked forward to, was a strain on him. The noise of guitar strings and the piano gave him a headache that he was sure would develop into a migraine later on.

His friends looked at him with worry, but didn’t try to talk about his mood with him or what was making him like this. Tyler didn’t know if that relieved or upset him. 

Deciding to skip the rest of the day was an easy choice. Tyler had never skipped before, but he knew Brendon did occasionally, so he asked him what the easiest route was.

“I guess the back door by the gym,” Brendon said after a pause and a raised eyebrow, “You just follow the running trail and then take the fork through the woods. Your house is really close by, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Tyler nodded. The development he lived in was about a five minute drive to school, and not a terrible walk. Besides, he could cut through the woods like Brendon said and be alone with his thoughts. “Thanks, Brendon.”

 

Tyler ducked through the hallways of his school, head kept low, and headed towards the gym as quick as he could. He felt like he was suffocating inside the building, and couldn’t wait to get out. Everyone buzzed around him, chatting about weekend plans and homework assignments. It sounded like flies swarming, the noise churning inside Tyler’s head and worsening the headache he had. His head throbbed as he picked up bits and pieces of conversation throughout the hallways and tried to block them all out. 

_“…I heard that Mr. Johnson…”_

_“…she’s such a bitch…”_

_“…debate practice was cancelled…”_

_“…this weekend at Greg’s…”_

_“…he’s got my number…”_

_“Get him.”_

Tyler came to a screeching halt in the middle of the hallway and was promptly collided into, the person behind him dropping their textbooks.

“Watch where you’re going!” They yelled, picking up their things and then hurrying away from him to class.

“I’m sorry…” Tyler whispered, looking around the hallways with wide eyes and slight shock. Everyone continued to walk through the hallways at a normal pace, seemingly oblivious to the voice that was so clear to him. The voice was dark, deep, almost guttural. There was no way that he was the only one who heard it.

Unless…

Dread started curling up in Tyler’s belly as he walked as fast as he could towards the gym. The night before played in his mind, his fingers poised over his keyboard, laptop screen bright and illuminating in his dark room. _what is a medium._

_“GET HIM.”_

Tyler could hear his feet pounding against the linoleum floor as he rushed towards the gym. There was no way that this was happening. This couldn’t be real. Shadows were one thing, something he started growing accustomed to. Shadows and presences he could handle, just seeing quiet, floating, dark clouds was okay. It wasn’t scary anymore. But voices? That was an entirely different matter, something he didn’t know if he could handle. 

He briefly wondered if he was sick as he turned the corner into the empty hallway that would lead him towards the exit doors. Tired, hallucinating, not eating. He could very well be sleep deprived and suffering the consequences of that. Again, he thought of the words he typed into his computer the night before. _what is a medium._

_“GET HIM!”_

Tyler shoved the doors to the outside open, sprinting as quickly as he could through the open field towards the running trail that would take him home through the woods. He felt his heart pounding, sweat beading on his forehead, adrenaline pushing him through a flight response to this voice he shouldn’t be hearing. The crisp October air did little to help his nerves as he ran. 

It felt like an hour of running had passed by before he reached the fork in the trail, taking off into the woods. When his vision blurred he let out an anguished moan, tripping to a stop and putting his hands over his eyes. He doubled over and could feel his hands shaking, and imagined the rest of him shook as well.

“Goawaygoawaygoaway, oh god, please, just go away,” Tyler muttered, frantically rubbing his fingers over his eyes, “Please just leave me alone, let me go home.” 

He cautiously pulled his fingers away and blinked, letting his vision adjust. Slowly, his eyes focused on his surroundings. The trees around him were a mix of green and red and orange, changing slowly for the autumn season. The edges of the trail were green, new grass growing with fallen leaves and twigs spotting the ground. The trail was brown, exposed dirt, from years of use. Everything was clear in front of him. Tyler blinked a few more times when he noticed, dread building in his belly, that the forest was eerily quiet and still.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he felt a presence behind him. 

Tyler slowly turned his head to look behind him, feet frozen in place. His shoulders heaved with every breath he took and his eyes were wide with fear. When he looked, he saw, a few feet away, a dark cloud floating above the trail. It seemed smoky, inky dark, cloudy and swirling. It hovered, and Tyler got the feeling that it was watching him. 

No – Tyler mused, feeling very cold – stalking him.

Tyler regarded this cloud – this spirit – warily and slowly turned to face it. His feet moved stiffly, one of his feet snapping a twig on the trail. He tried to still his breathing, tried to remain calm, tried to come across as confident and unafraid of this being, whatever it was. The dark cloud shifted a little, like an animal tilting its head to regard someone. Tyler licked his dry lips and lifted his head up, the words of the magician echoing in his head. 

_if you don’t learn how to fight them then you’ll be attacked again_

“Go away,” he said weakly, voice cracking a little, “and leave me alone.” 

The cloud shifted but didn’t move any closer.

“I said go away!” Tyler shouted, his hands balling into fists. 

The cloud started shaking a little, almost vibrating, and slowly moved towards him. Tyler felt his stomach lurch. 

“I mean it,” Tyler whimpered, taking a step backwards, “get away from me!” 

The cloud suddenly picked up speed, rumbling towards Tyler with furious intent. Tyler took a few more steps back and held his hands up to his face and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact.

_GET HIM._

“Go…” he whispered, his knees buckling underneath him and falling backwards onto the ground. He sat there, trembling, waiting to be consumed.

After a few seconds he felt nothing, and slowly opened his eyes. 

The first thing he saw, to his utter shock, was a thin floral jacket that fluttered slightly. Black boots were planted firmly in the ground, legs straight and strong in black jeans. Tyler looked up and saw one arm relaxed and calm at its side, the other arm outstretched confidently. White light was emitting from the open palm of a pale hand that was stretched open. Pink hair that curled at the ends was at the top of the man’s head, brighter at his roots and fainter at the end. 

The white light coming from Josh’s hand had stopped the cloud, which now seemed to ripple violently. He heard a sharp ringing in his ears, and then a guttural and angry screeching noise, and the cloud vanished before his eyes. 

Instantly, the noises of the forest came back to his ears. A woodpecker was heard in the distance, and a songbird trilled pleasantly. The scurrying of small animals could be heard through fallen leaves.

Tyler blinked up at Josh, who stood still and firm, in wonder. 

“You…” he managed weakly, voice shaking. 

Josh turned to him, face calm and comforting, and stretched out his palm. Tyler stared at it and then back into Josh’s face, and he looked back confidently.

“Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I'm really trying to get back into the swing of things. This was really fun to write, and I hope everyone enjoys it. If you have any questions let me know!


End file.
